In Tandem
by DefyingTheNorm
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Jane Austen had written Harry Potter? HGSS AN: None of these characters are mine. This goes for the entire story!
1. A New Student

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." Hermione sighed as she read the first line from _Pride and Prejudice_. She did not really want to be reading this novel—after all, there were so many more useful books in the Hogwarts library. Yet, at the same time, she knew why she had to read it for Muggle Studies. Not only was _Pride and Prejudice_ Jane Austen's most famous work, it had captivated Muggles for centuries, men and women alike. Smiling slightly, she contemptuously thought of the Hogwarts teacher. Having memorized _Hogwarts: A History_, she knew that the teachers received quite a decent salary, yet many of them were single. Nevertheless, she could not say whether any of them _wanted_ wives.

_How ridiculous am I?_ she thought. _This is just some silly Muggle story. It's not as if it actually applies to the Wizarding world._

Glancing at her watch she realized that it was nearly time for Potions. Harry and Ron, of course, had always relied on her to get to the class on time, and so they were still in the midst of a game of Exploding Snap. Hermione stalked over to them and reminded them that they had barely enough time to get to Potions.

Ron had been concentrating so hard that when Hermione spoke he jumped, knocking the cards over. After the smoke cleared Ron reappeared, coughing, a lingering odor of singed hair sizzling off his body.

"Oi, Hermione, why'd you have to go and scare me like that?" Ron whined.

"Well, if you paid attention to the time instead of your game you would realize that we have exactly 4 minutes to get to the dungeons, " she replied peevishly.

"You know that we always rely on you. Besides, why did you give us so little time?"

"For your information, _Ronald_, I was busily reading a complex Muggle novel. Since you seem to have nothing better to do, maybe you should be the one reminding me of the time." Hermione tried to hide the fact that her thoughts had wandered from her schoolwork.

"Hermione? Ron? You can bicker all you want later, but now we only have 3 minutes. We're going to have to take the short cut behind the portrait of the Earl of Derbyshire and just hope that Peeves has something better to do today than pick on late Potions students." Harry, for once, sounded reasonable.

"Fine. C'mon. We're done here anyway." Hermione grabbed her bookbag and Harry's arm and pulled him out of the portrait hole, leaving Ron scrambling to gather his books and catch up to them.

Sliding into their seats at the last minute, Harry, Hermione, and Ron panted slightly. They had had to run all the way down to the dungeons, dodging a particularly mischievous Peeves.

"I'm glad to see that Potter, Granger, and Weasley decided to show up for class today. Still, being prepared for class entails being ready to begin on time. You three appear to need a few moments to catch your breath. 15 points from Gryffindor." Snape sneered at the trio before turning back to the class. "Today you will attempt to brew the Unnamed Potion. Can anyone tell me why it is called the Unnamed Potion?" Snape glanced around the room, staring directly at Hermione, while her hand stood high in the air. "Malevich."

A brusque voice from the back of the room spoke. "The Unnamed Potion is so named, ironically, because it causes the drinker to forget who they are. It is a potion that takes effect rather slowly, so a person must drink it over a continued period of time. It is unknown exactly how long a person must drink the potion because it depends on a variety of factors, not excepting height, weight, and gender. When the drinker has consumed enough potion, he or she will forget his or her name, having finally lost their memory and identity. Muggles often confuse the effect of this potion with a disease they call Alzheimer's. However, unlike the Muggle disease, the identity can be replaced with another if the drinker takes an Identity Potion."

"Very good, Malevich. 5 points to Slytherin." Murmurs of confusion and resentment began to boil in the room, as Hermione whipped around to see who could possibly give an answer so complete.

Snape's low, poisonous voice cut though the whispers. "Ah, I see some of you do not pay attention outside of class either. Slytherin has begun an exchange program with Durmstrang. Aleksei Malevich will be joining us for this semester, while Draco Malfoy will be studying at Durmstrang."

"So that's where Malfoy has been all this time. Too bad we seem to have gotten another git to replace him, and one that's smarter too, " Harry muttered.

Beginning to work on this devilishly tricky potion, Hermione could not help ridiculing herself a little more for thinking that Snape could be anything like the famous Darcy. Banishing the thought from her mind, she focused on her potion, determined to make it perfect. She would not let any book, any teacher, any Durmstrang student distract her from her academics.

At dinner that night all anyone could talk about was Malevich, or in Ron's case, his burned eyebrows.

Finger the scorched red hairs, Ron shot a dirty look towards the teacher's table. "I wish we could play Exploding _Snape_ instead of Exploding Snap. Then we wouldn't have to listen to that slimy git anymore." Unlike Hermione's sinisterly glimmering silver potion, Ron's potion had black and had exuded fumes that did not mix well with the smell of burned hair.

"Never mind that Ron. I want to know more about Malevich." Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, searching for Malevich's dark hair and deep-set eyes. Finding him sitting at one end, she was startled to find his eyes fixed on her. "Why is he staring at me?" she asked.

"It's obvious, Hermione, he's sizing up the competition. Everyone knows that you're the best student here. He wants to prove that Durmstrang is better than Hogwarts by out-performing the smartest girl here," Harry responded. "I'd watch out if I were you."

"What do you suppose Malfoy's learning up at Durmstrang? Some Dark Arts, probably, so that he can help You-Know-Who," Ron whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh don't be stupid Ron. Not all Durmstrang students are in league with Him. Victor was a perfect gentleman." Hermione was exasperated with Ron's slow-witted comments. Ron, on the other hand, became moody and silent at the mention of Krum's name.

"But it's _Malfoy_. What else do you think he could be up to?" asked Harry.

"Oh, so you too? Do you honestly think Dumbledore would allow it to happen if it would help You-Know-Who?" Hermione abruptly stood up. "I have reading to do," she stated and left the Great Hall.


	2. Why Is Everyone Staring?

Knowing that Harry and Ron would have soon returned to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione had grabbed her books and gone to the library. Secluding herself in a corner, Hermione returned to her Austen, yet somehow she couldn't focus on the book. "Oh, damn this! Why must all women be so silly? At least I have other work I can do—now where did that essay for Snape go?"

As she was searching, she realized that Malevich had been sitting at a table reading, but his eyes had flashed down to his book once he realized she was looking around. Deciding to ignore it, Hermione returned to her search amongst the books surrounding her, but she heard Ernie Macmillan approach Malevich. She knew that Ernie sometimes studied here, and it didn't surprise her that he would introduce himself to the new student. Even though Ernie was a bit pompous sometimes, he was a nice enough guy.

Ernie had seen Malevich watching Hermione and offered to introduce him to her. Before Hermione could decide whether she would accept such an acquaintance, Malevich declined, making rude comments about her unkempt hair.

_Typical Slytherin_, thought Hermione. _He fits right in with them_. _At least now I know what he's like and can focus_. With that, Hermione found her Potions assignment and finished it as quickly as possible.

Heading back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione hoped that Harry and Ron had forgotten about the incident at dinner. Yet, as she pushed open the portrait hole, she saw Harry wave her over.

"Hermione, we found out something about Malevich. Apparently he's from an old pureblood family. Most people have forgotten about the line, but they're just as inbred as the rest of them. That's probably why he gets along so well with Snape."

"First of all, Harry, Snape is a half-blood, as you well know. But I can't disagree with you this time." Hermione then proceeded to relate the incident in the library to her friends.

Laughing, they parted ways for the night and headed to their respective dormitories, thoroughly content with their depiction of Malevich. Even if was smarter than Malfoy, they had heard he couldn't fly at all.

In her dormitory, Hermione found that she was unable to fall asleep. _Well, if I'm not going to sleep, I might as well do some work_ she though. Not wanting to get out of her warm bed, she reached down to the floor and grabbed a book out of the pile she had left on the floor.

"_Lumos_," she muttered. It was _Pride and Prejudice_. At least this book would put her to sleep. Curling up into a comfortable reading position, Hermione continued from where she had left off. "However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered as the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters." _Silly chits, if he wanted a wife he could probably get one if he's that rich_. Hermione wasn't greedy, but she had observed enough about human nature to know that she was rather unique in that respect.

Hermione found herself being drawn into the book, rather than falling asleep. It _was_ a well-written book. She could see why it had become a Muggle classic, but she knew that it wasn't real. If Darcy had been a wizard he could have just slipped some love potion into Lizzy's drink. Or it could have been an Unnamed Potion to make Lizzy forget that she hated him. Her identity could have been replaced with someone else's who loved Darcy—or someone from his past who he had loved.

Upon waking, Hermione found herself curled up over a book. It wasn't the first time it had happened. She knew that from the position of her wand in the book that she had finished. Yawning widely, she stretched and sat up. She had been up most of the night, but she had to get to breakfast and then she had Transfiguration.

"Oi! Hermione! We wondered when you were going to get up." Ron greeted her as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, I just did a little work last night after you went to bed, so I was up a later than I should have been," she replied.

"I've only seen you like this when you're stressed out about something, Hermione. What's up?" Harry asked with concern.

"Oh, nothing." Looking around so that she could change the topic, she noticed that Snape was now looking at her intensely. "Why is everyone staring at me? First it's Malevich, now Snape. Is there a Slytherin conspiracy against me or something?"

"Maybe it's because they like you," Harry teased. "We know someone else at this table does."

Ron kicked him under the table. Hermione ignored the comment.

"I'm just joking Hermione. Malfoy wasn't smart enough to beat you even with Snape's help. Malevich, unfortunately, could. " Harry had a point. Hermione needed her wits about her to ward off the Slytherin threat.

After Transfiguration and a bit of lunch, the trio headed back to the dungeons for another despised Potions class.

Snape began the lecture commenting on their potions from the previous class. "It has come to my attention that _some_ members of this class are achieving underserved grades on their potions," he said while looking scathingly at Harry and Ron. "Therefore, I will be assigning new partners based on ability. Weasley go sit with Crabbe. Goyle will come here and be Potter's new partner."

Harry and Ron groaned. While they knew they weren't the best potion makers, Crabbe and Goyle were the worst. They couldn't remember the last potion the two Slytherins had made that hadn't exploded or melted a cauldron. Reluctantly Ron got up and switched places with Goyle.

"Granger. You will be working with Malevich. Perhaps he can cure you of being an insufferable know-it-all. Move to the bench in front of my desk. Now," Snape commanded.

_At least Malevich won't be able to stare at me if we're sitting right next to each other. Unfortunately, Snape will, with the excuse of making sure Malevich is doing well_ thought Hermione.

To her credit, Hermione was right. Snape _did_ stare at her the entire class, or rather he glared, looking down his ugly nose. Avoiding his gaze, Hermione was forced to talk to Malevich, the lesser of two evils.


	3. A Good Guy?

Back in the Gryffindor common room after dinner Harry and Ron complained about their bad luck in potions.

"Goyle is so awful. First he tried to add the roots whole, and then he almost forgot to put in the last ingredient," Harry groaned.

"That's nothing. Crabbe tried to add a dragon's heart to the potion. Do you know what that would have done? I could be _dead_ right now because of him," boasted Ron as he clutched his heart and fell over, imitating his own death.

"Well at least you two are learning something. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea of Snape's after all," Hermione mused.

"You have a partner who actually knows what he's doing, Hermione," reminded Harry. "Although he seems like a bigger git than Malfoy."

"He's actually quite nice. _And_ he can hold an intellectual conversation. In fact I'm meeting him in the library," Hermione announced.

Flabbergasted, Harry and Ron could only stare at Hermione as she got up and left.

"First Krum, now Malevich—maybe I should consider transferring to Durmstrang," said Ron in a depressed voice.

"Oh get over it Ron. You barely even noticed she was a girl until a couple years ago. You can't expect her to just wait for you."

"Get off it Harry, you sound exactly like Ginny. I already have an annoying sister and I don't need another one." Ron sounded annoyed, but Harry knew it was because he knew Harry was right.

Meanwhile, Hermione had found Malevich in the library surrounded by a bunch of Slytherin and Ravenclaw girls. She could hardly blame then, since he was a smart Slytherin, but at the same time she was a little jealous. Malevich, however, walked over to Hermione as soon as he spotted her and led her away from the others.

Although they couldn't be too loud because Madam Pince would find and chastise them, Hermione had one of the most stimulating and enjoyable conversations of her life. She, Harry, and Ron had been best friends since their first year, but never had she been able to talk to them like this. Neither had it distracted her from her schoolwork; in fact, Malevich, or Aleksei as he had insisted she call him, had given her some truly brilliant ideas.

Hermione returned to the common room still half-smiling to herself.

"Have you been in the library this entire time?" asked Ron incredulously. "What were you doing in there? _Snogging another Durmstrang_?"

Coloring slightly, Hermione responded tartly, "Not that it's any of your business, Ron, but no, were not _snogging_, as you so delicately put it. We were discussing literature."

"Right." Ron rolled his eyes dramatically.

"And when have you ever seen me so consumed by love that I go and snog people who I haven't even known for a week?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Well--," Ron trailed off, unable to come up with a decent example.

"Are you suggesting that he gave me a love potion?"

"It's possible."

"Ronald Weasley! You have sat with me at every meal since we've known Aleksei. You would have seen him give me a potion. It seems like Snape is right: you don't pay attention in or out of class. Good night Ronald, I have work to do." With that, Hermione stalked off to the girls' dormitory.

Ron and Hermione began to completely avoid each other, putting Harry in an all too familiar position. While he thought that Hermione was right, he couldn't desert his best mate in a situation like this.

"Ron, seriously mate, get over Hermione. There are plenty of other girls. At least cool off while she deals with this Malevich thing, in a semester he'll be back at Durmstrang and Malfoy will be back. You can make your move then. Besides, maybe if you lay off her for now she'll see that you respect her."

"Yeah, ok. I can do that," Ron acquiesced glumly.

"Ok, let's get to Potions. Remember we don't have Hermione to remind us anymore? And we definitely don't want to be late for Snape again. He's liable to put us in detention for a month straight, the foul git."

Potions, for once, was relatively uneventful, except for Snape's announcement at the beginning of class. He had said, "In order to give the rest of you idiots a chance, I will be splitting up Miss Granger and Mr. Malevich," and sent Malevich to the unused bench in the back corner.

"Since when has Snape ever been interested in _the rest of us idiots a chance_?" asked Ron.

"I dunno. You'd think that since it's almost time for Malevich to go back to Durmstrang he'd leave them alone and then make Malfoy take his place with Hermione." Harry was absorbed more in his Charms homework than the conversation.

"It's creepy how he still looks at Hermione all of the time."

"It's probably just because he hates that she's a Gryffindor who is good at Potions, and he couldn't give a detention to her without giving one to Malevich too. I can't believe she's in detention with him for finishing her potion early and reading without his permission though."

"It's Snape, what d'you expect?" Ron almost spat contemptuously. "And why isn't she back yet? It's almost midnight? How long is he going to keep her in detention?"

"Ron, I agree with you, but don't let Hermione see you this possessive if you want a chance later. Speaking of Hermione, looks like she's back." Harry had spied Hermione climbing through the portrait hole.

"Hermione! Where have you been? Don't tell me Snape kept you there for 4 hours?" Ron burst out, forgetting Harry's advice.

"For your information, he did. It was strange though--," Hermione recollected.

"Would you like to explain that Hermione? We don't know what you're talking about." Harry was genuinely curious, even though he hated Snape.

"Well, I went down to the dungeons to do my detention at 8. Snape told me that since I loved books so much I was going to catalogue and reorganize the Potions library, which wasn't so bad. But then at the end he just looked up and said to me, 'You're dismissed Miss Granger. And by the way, Malevich is not who he seems to be. Consider yourself warned.' He wasn't angry, just as if he was commenting on the weather or something."

"Why would Snape say that? Malevich is with Slytherin! He's from Durmstrang! They should get along just fine." Ron was perplexed, unsurprisingly.

"I dunno—I need to do some research. Harry, you said that the Maleviches were an old pure-blood line, right?" Harry nodded in response to Hermione's question. "I need to go to the library."

"Now?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.

"Yes, now. Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

"Uh, sure Hermione. Just a second." Harry dashed upstairs and grabbed the cloak out of his trunk and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks," she said and disappeared without another word.


	4. The Revelation

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione appeared tired but exultant. "I've got it. It took me all night, but I found the answer. Uh oh, he's coming. I'll tell you guys later." Hermione pretended to be absorbed in her breakfast as Malevich passed by on his way to the Slytherin table.

"It's ok Hermione, you can look up, he's gone," Harry gave her the all clear.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I want to talk to him anymore." Hermione looked towards the Slytherins and found his intense gaze upon her. She quickly broke the connection, but found herself staring instead into the eyes of a greasy, black-haired teacher. Why did he seem to hate her more even than Harry now?

Harry saw the direction of her gaze. "At least it's not me anymore. Sorry Hermione."

"It's ok. Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 8 tonight. I'll tell you guys there. I don't think it's something that should be widely known." Hermione left the table and headed off to Arithmancy.

"Something's not right with her," observed Ron.

"Snape is probably just getting to her, along with her lack of sleep and whatever is going on with Malevich. We'll find out soon enough." Much though Harry was curious, he didn't want to spend hours in the library looking for some obscure reference that only Hermione could find.

That night Harry and Ron made their way to the Room of Requirement and found Hermione pacing outside the door.

"There you two are. Finally!" Hermione pulled them inside.

"Why didn't you wait for us inside?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"Because you don't know what the room was supposed to be like, so you would never have found it." Hermione was impatient to tell them about the Malevich family. "Look around."

Harry and Ron obeyed. They found themselves in a Gothic entrance hall complete with pillars, vaulted ceilings, and large windows that revealed a bitter, desolate plain with a howling wind around them. Hermione led them to a small room to the right of the door.

"This is the Malevich Mansion. You would have thought of a place where no one will find us. The problem is that that's what he would try to find too. You see, I think Malevich knows a lot more about Hogwarts than he lets on, but he would never try to find me hiding in his own house. " Hermione had begun to ramble.

"Wait, Hermione, slow down. What do you mean he knows more about Hogwarts? How do you know?" Harry's interest had peaked.

"Last night when I was in the library I heard someone sneaking around there too. Unlike our other years, we don't have any suspicious new teachers. What we do have is a suspicious new student. How would a student get into the library at night without getting caught?"

"Well, what about Snape. He's been acting pretty weird lately," Ron offered.

"It can't be Snape. Whenever we see Snape out at night, he's never hidden himself. And he's never been afraid to look for me in my invisibility cloak," said Harry. "Ok, continue Hermione."

"Well I had taken the book with me so that I could read it where I wouldn't get caught. The figure I saw was looking in the same section that I had just been in. They didn't take anything, but actually sighed a little in relief. So then I was going up to the Room of Requirement to read the book, when I saw the same figure enter the room. Since Malfoy's here, who else do we know that would sneak around at night?" Hermione was breathless.

"I'm not complaining, but you always said that Malevich was a nice guy!" Ron couldn't help but be a little happy at the prospect of an unattached Hermione.

"I guess he can please where he chooses. Besides, who else might have read all of _Hogwarts: A History_? The only logical person is Malevich. So I had to choose a place that he wouldn't suspect."

"Ok, so Malevich is sneaking around. What does this have to do with what you found?" Harry could see an adventure forming.

"Did you ever wonder why no one remembers the Maleviches? Or how they managed to stay pure-bloods? Everyone thought that all the Maleviches died when Rasputin came into power in Russia., but a few of them managed to survive. Knowing that he would kill them if he knew they were alive, they stayed hidden for many years, having children within the family to keep the bloodline pure. No one at Durmstrang thinks that Malevich is actually a real Malevich, just a bastard child, because he's the first one to go to a wizarding school. The Malevich Mansion has an extensive library that miraculously survived the raid, and the subsequent generations have just read all the books there. However, there is also one book in which they record the family line of the Maleviches, along with their respective achievements. I found that—"

Ron interrupted Hermione saying, "How do you know all of this unless you've been there? Did you Apparate there?"

"How many times do I have to tell you Ron, you can't Apparate within Hogwarts bounds, exasperated Hermione. "There is a second copy of the book in the Hogwarts library that mirrors all of the changes made in the book in Russia. They thought that the book had been destroyed, which they still do, because I have it, but that is why Malevich is here: to make sure that the book does not exist."

"Hermione," Harry said slowly," do you know what they are going to do?"

"Yes," she replied.


	5. Detention

"The Maleviches plan to take over the world by Transfiguring themselves into dragons and burning all the major cities of the world."

Harry and Ron were dumbfounded.

Hermione laughed. "Don't you realize? You _can't_ turn yourself into a dragon. The magical properties of dragons prevent them from being imitated by wizards. Scale models, sure, but not actual Transfiguration. If you try to Transfigure yourself into a dragon, you are consumed by dragon fire and die. The Maleviches are all insane because of the inbreeding within their family."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the tension broke.

"But Hermione, if Malevich is insane, why do we have to be here?" asked Ron.

"I think Malevich knows that I am on to him, and he would do anything to prevent me from finding out his secret. In his insanity, I'm not sure what he would do. I think this is what Snape meant when he said that Malevich was not what he seemed."

"You mean Snape was trying to _protect you_?" Harry blurted out.

"No way!" shouted Ron. "I don't believe it!"

"I really do. It makes sense. It explains why Snape has been staring at me all year. He's been trying to make sure that I'm not hurt or being coerced into anything," Hermione said complacently.

"So what are we going to do about it?" asked Harry.

"Nothing. By the looks of it, the plan will be executed at the end of this year and then all of the Maleviches will die. As long as we keep Malevich from hurting anyone while he's here, they will disappear the way they should have a hundred years ago."

"Hermione—are you going to stay with him?" Ron posed the question tentatively.

"Well it seems best, since I can pretend that I know nothing about it, but also be able to keep him in my sights. Just for now though." Hermione was trying to be kind to Ron, even though she didn't like him as he liked her.

"Yeah, that makes sense then." Ron brightened considerably. "Let's go back to Gryffindor then, shall we?"

As Hermione lay in bed that night, she went over that evening's events. Harry and Ron had accepted her explanation about Snape, but she wasn't so sure it was the truth. When Snape had saved them or other students before, he had just acted without reference to other people. Why had he given her the opportunity to find out and save herself? Did he want her to prove herself? But wasn't he always annoyed by her inquisitiveness? Or was she supposed to fail so that he could save her and prove that she was the insignificant little girl he despised? For once, Hermione didn't know what to think as she wrestled with the matter all night, tossing and turning in her bed.

Malevich found her at breakfast the next morning and inquired why she had ignored him the day before. Hermione lied and told him that she had had a headache and had not even noticed him. Malevich looked slightly skeptical, so Hermione was forced to agree to a stroll around the lake later that night to make him believe her.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Hermione," whispered Harry once Malevich was out of earshot. "He might be up to something."

"I'll be fine Harry. Don't worry about me. With all of your Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching, I'm more than prepared."

Harry let the matter go, but he still looked concerned as he left the hall. As Hermione got up, she caught Snape's eye once again upon her. Looking directly at him, she mouthed _I know_ before turning to follow Harry and Ron.

Hermione had thought that her hint to Snape would stop him from staring at her in class, but in Potions that afternoon, Snape's behavior had not changed. He continued to look at her so intensely that it almost disturbed her. Determined not to let it bother her, Hermione produced a perfect potion once again. But as she went up to Snape's desk to hand in her potion, she was unnerved by the eyes that continued to follow her, and her shaking hand spilled potion on his papers.

"Detention Miss Granger. Tonight." Snape's oily voice was low and soft.

"But sir, I—" Hermione tried to explain the situation.

"No excuses Miss Granger. My office at 8 o'clock."

Hermione returned to her desk slowly, giving Malevich a look indicating that he should meet her after class.

"Aleksei, I can't meet tonight. I have detention with Snape." Hermione was both relieved and apprehensive over telling him this.

"Hermione, I have so little time left here, and you are in detention? I refuse to accept this."

"I would if I could, but I can't defy a teacher like that. Can we meet tomorrow?"

Aleksei looked at her, searching her eyes for the truth. "Very well," he sighed, "tomorrow."

"Miss Granger, do you have any idea why you are in detention?" Snape sneered down at her.

"I spilled my potion on your papers, sir. I apologize." Hermione was trying to make this detention as painless as possible.

"Those were third year papers that I could care less about. What I am concerned about, Miss Granger, is the fact that you are involving yourself with Malevich."

"But sir, I already know that he is insane!"

Snape held up a hand to silence her. "For once, Miss Granger, you are wrong. The Malevich family is by and large insane, but Mr. Malevich is not. He has inherited the cunning, ambition, and violence of his family, but he is quite sane. You do not know what you are doing."

"It sounds like you're describing your own House," Hermione muttered.

"Miss Granger, do not be prejudiced simply because you are a Gryffindor. You are too intelligent to stoop to their biases."

"Then what should I do, _sir_? And why is Malevich here if he is that dangerous?"

"You should stay out of trouble. The rest of the staff does not know what Malevich is." Snape answered her question curtly.

"But how do you know, Sir?"

"I don't believe that it is any of your business Miss Granger."

Hermione sat in stony silence.

"Very well. If you must know, the Malevich clan killed my sister when she was on holiday in Russia. She happened to stumble upon their mansion. Being a half-blood, they killed her. Naturally I found out what happened and vowed private revenge."

Hermione was amazed. Snape had never shared anything so personal with anyone that she had ever met or heard of. She began to speak, but Snape once again interrupted her.

"Miss Granger, I respect your intelligence and I feel that you are trustworthy. Do not tell anyone what I just told you. Not even Potter or Weasley." He spat the names out. "Until the time is right, do not do anything. Stay in common areas and do not anger him. Do not let him know you know anything about him. I trust you can manage that."

Hermione nodded her assent.


	6. An Encounter To Forget

Hermione was burning to tell Harry and Ron what had happened in Snape's office. She fairly ran back to Gryffindor Tower, but as she reached the portrait, she remembered Snape's commission. Snape would make her life hell if he found out she had told them, and he _would_ find out. Besides, she had promised and it was not her secret to share.

Composing herself, Hermione climbed through the portrait hole. As she knew they would be, Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Oi! Hermione!" Ron's voice was quite distinct.

"You're back early," commented Harry. "Didn't Snape have anything for you to do?"

"Oh, I just had to correct the papers I spilled the potion on. They were just third years, so it wasn't hard," Hermione gritted her teeth as she lied to her best friends.

"Hermione, we're not letting you meet with Malevich alone. I don't care if he's insane, I don't trust him." Harry could be a little protective sometimes.

Remembering what Snape had said, Hermione replied, "Well, since it's a little cold outside, I'm going to see if he is willing to stay inside tomorrow night, but if you have to, use the Invisibility Cloak and don't make any noise. I still can take care of myself."

Malevich, as it turned out, was not willing to stay inside. Persuading Hermione with tales of the glories of a cold winter night beneath a clear sky filled with bright stars, he promised that Hermione she would not be sorry she had gone.

As they wandered down to the lake, Hermione began to let down her defenses. The night truly was beautiful, lulling her into a dream-like state. She barely even noticed when Malevich pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered, "You're beautiful Hermione," before he kissed her.

Harry and Ron, who of course had been following under the Invisibility Cloak, were startled. Ron lunged forward, but Harry, recovering his senses pulled Ron back. "He hasn't done anything wrong," he hissed. "She has to keep up the pretense. Until he tries to hurt her we do nothing." Glaring darkly at Malevich, Ron subsided.

Hermione was shocked when he kissed her. She had been kissed before, but this was nothing that she had ever experienced. He tasted powerful, full of life, but at the same time bitter. He kissed her hard, pressing himself up against her.

"I am sorry that you are not pureblood, Hermione. We could have been great." Malevich raised his wand.

Before Harry or Ron could do anything, Hermione had whipped out her wand and said simply but powerfully, "_Expelliarmus_."

Malevich's wand flew far away, and then Hermione Stunned Malevic, knocking him to the ground, where he remained, motionless. She then walked over to the body and twisted the ankle hard.

Saying _Locomotor Malevich_, Hermione got the body back to the castle and into the hospital wing, where she explained to Madam Pomfrey that they had been down at the lake when Malevich and slipped and twisted his ankle. Hermione had thought it was best to stun him to prevent him from feeling any more pain.

"_Ennervate_," said Madam Pomfrey. Malevich opened his eyes, grabbed at his ankle in pain and looked at Hermione. He knew what she had done, and yet she hadn't turned him in. He paused for a second and then looked at Hermione. She understood that he would leave her alone, for good or ill.

"Miss Granger, what do I have to do to make you understand? Hermione was in Snape's detention once again. "What in Merlin's name possessed you to go down to the lake? I told you to stay in the castle."

"He insisted on it, sir. I couldn't have done anything without making him angry."

Snape paced behind his desk for a few moments before turning back to her. "Well it would have been better than what happened by the lake. You could have been killed."

"Sir? How do you know what happened?" Hermione looked up, confused.

Snape stood with his back to her, unresponsive. Slowly he turned around. He seemed to be struggling for the right words. Finally he gave a sigh and looked her directly in the eye. "In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. Miss Granger—Hermione, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."


	7. The Long Night

Hermione backed away from him in horror. He loved her? He _loved_ her? She couldn't have heard him right. Yet when she looked at him, she knew that she had heard correctly. This was the man who hated her, who she hated. How could he love her? Before she could stop herself she erupted, saying, "How can you say that? After everything you have put Harry through? And Ron? They are my best friends and you have put them through _hell_. They are not bad potion-makers, but you have convinced them otherwise. I could never love you, not even respect you. I _despise_ you!"

Hermione ran from the room.

As she reached Gryffindor, Harry and Ron began to talk to her, but she barely heard them. She brushed them off claiming that she had a headache. In truth, she did have a headache. After what Snape had said, she had plenty to think over.

Drawing the drapes around her four-poster bed closed, Hermione buried herself in blanket and pillows, looking for comfort and an answer.

_Snape had always been horrible to you. Look at what he's done to Harry. He betrayed James and Lily to the Dark Lord! He is a former Death Eater—well so Dumbledore says. He could be working for You-Know-Who still. He's just going to use you to further his plans. He insults Harry nonstop. Even after all he's done, he can't stop hurting Harry. He hates the Weasleys. They've been like a second family to you, and he hates them. He doesn't even consider them worthy of being wizards. You're associated with them. You're worse than them. You don't even come from a wizarding family. He can't love you. He's just an evil git, like he's always been. He will never change._

She wished it could end there, but she kept replaying the scenario in her head.

_He split the three of you up. He knows you're weaker alone. He made Harry and Ron sit with Crabbe and Goyle. He put you with the murderer of his sister! He was hoping you would get killed. He's always picked on you. Ever since that first year. You were the insufferable know-it-all. He's threatened by you! He knows you're more intelligent and he wants you dead. _

The nagging voices wouldn't leave her alone. _Wait_, her reason cried, _think again!_ So she thought.

_He put you with Malevich because he knows you were strong enough. But he still put you in danger! If he loved you, he would never do that. He warned you. He was watching over you. He followed you down to the lake. That makes him a stalker, not a lover. He should have protected you from the beginning. Did you ever get hurt? Wouldn't you have confronted Malevich anyways? He let you do what he knew what you would discover and do._

She was beginning to crack. _But what about Harry and Ron?_

_He split up Harry and Ron this year to make them better potion-makers. They can actually learn something when they're not dependent on me for answers. He could have told them that. Since when has Snape ever been one for explaining himself? When was the last time he insulted Harry or the Weasleys? When were they in detention last? Why didn't he want you to tell them about Malevich? He knew they would protect you and without them you could die more easily. No! He wanted to be the one to protect you. He doesn't trust them. They're troublemakers. He didn't want them doing anything stupid. You know that they don't always think. They're brave. They always survive. But do they need to be hurt so? Is Snape trying to make up for the past?_

Hermione was rocking back and forth. She felt like she was being torn apart.

_Why? Why do you feel torn apart? Could you actually love Snape? No! He's evil. He's a Death Eater. Dumbledore trusts him, and you trust Dumbledore. He calls you an insufferable know-it-all. He doesn't respect your intelligence. He said he did! He lied. He's lied before. He can use Occlumency and Legilimency. He hasn't used those against me. He respects my mind. If I were a tool in his plots, he wouldn't give me a choice. _

Where was the answer? She was floating without an anchor. Everything she knew was wrong.

_You thought Malevich was good, but you were wrong. He's more evil than Snape ever was. He uses love as a weapon in war. You thought Snape was evil. Could he be good? Would Snape use love like that? Does he even know what love is? He loved his sister. Enough to put his life in danger, confronting her murderers. Does he love that much? He put his job in danger. Can you love him? Do you love him? Do you _love_ him?_

She knew the answer.

_You love him_.

"I love him." She sat up, pushing her wild hair off her tear-stained face. "I love him, and I rejected him."With that, she fell asleep, exhausted from her mental and emotional trauma.


	8. Potions

Hermione awoke the next morning exhausted but elated. She loved Snape. She hated Malevich. She finally felt sure of herself. But how to tell Snape? That was a problem. Snape would not want to see her again. Well nothing would change if she stayed in bed.

As she entered the Gryffindor common room, she found Harry and Ron waiting for her. They both had concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you ok, Hermione? I know you've been through a lot lately. You could probably get McGonagall or Pomfrey to get you out of class," Harry offered.

"No, all I need is more detention," replied Hermione, half sarcastically.

"You could take one day off. You look like you haven't slept in days." Ron for once had a point. She hadn't been sleeping much.

"I'll talk to McGonagall about it." Hermione couldn't let them know how grateful she would be for a day to herself.

Snape was worried when Hermione had not shown up for class. He was afraid that she had gone to the Headmaster and that he would lose his job. He was afraid that he had hurt her. Not that he could ask after her in class. To show any concern for a student! His image would be ruined. So he ignored the empty bench in front of him and turned to the class.

"Snape is in a right foul mood today. Wonder why?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Dunno. Maybe it's because no one can answer his questions because Hermione and Malevich aren't here."

"No talking!" Snape had restored Harry and Ron as lab partners, but he was seriously reconsidering. Still, even though they were together, their potions were better.

"No detention? Weird." Ron made a last comment before returning to his potion.

The room was silent until a knock came at the door. "Enter," barked Snape.

The third year who crept in was obviously intimidated. "I have a message from Professor Dumbledore, sir." She tiptoed up to the desk and gingerly held out the piece of paper to Snape, who took it, afraid of what was inside.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You are dismissed." The girl practically ran out of the room.

Snape opened the letter. It read:

Dear Professor Snape,

If you would be so kind as to come to my office at 8 o'clock tonight, it would be appreciated. There is a matter I need to discuss with you.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Snape didn't know whether to be apprehensive or relieved. Dumbledore knew everything that happened at Hogwarts. Did he know what had been said to Hermione? The message hadn't given any hint as to what Dumbledore wanted from him. He put the matter from his mind. He would worry about what to do when he found out what Dumbledore wanted.

"Ah, Severus, you have arrived just on time," Dumbledore greeted him as he entered the office.

"Good evening, Headmaster." Snape was courteous, but not inclined to be long.

"Severus I have a mission for you. It will require you to take the rest of the week off and part of Christmas break as well."

Even as his thoughts jumped to Hermione and how she would feel knowing that he was gone, he replied "Of course, Headmaster. What do you need me to do?"

"I feel that it would be better for Mr. Malevich to return to his home than to stay here. I think he will heal better at home than in a strange place, but it is especially out of concern for Miss Granger."

Snape looked up, surprised.

Dumbledore continued, apparently not noticing Snape's reaction. "Since the night of the accident Miss Granger has not been well. Although she is not physically sick, she is suffering from something and Professor McGonagall, with my permission, has granted Miss Granger some time to herself."

That was why Hermione had not been in class. She deserved some time off.

"I would like you to escort Mr. Malevich to his home, see that he is taken care of, and explain the accident to his relatives. Assure them that Hogwarts has and will continue to do its best for him."

"Of course, Headmaster. I will be ready to leave tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Severus. I knew that you would oblige me."

Snape returned to his own office. He would not be seeing Hermione until after Christmas, but she hated him anyway. It was better this way. He shouldn't love her. It was improper. Some time away from Hogwarts would clear his mind.

Hermione returned to her normal classes the next day. She felt much better, especially since McGonagall had told her that Malevich was returning home. She was glad that she would not have to see him again. Nevertheless, she was apprehensive about seeing Snape in Potions. How could she sit right in front of his desk? She loved him, but he would hate her. She asked Harry and Ron to go in first and ask Snape if she could sit in the back. Not fully understanding, they agreed, and even though they didn't want to ask favors of Snape, she _had_ been getting a lot of detentions from Snape.

No sooner had they walked in, but they stuck their heads back out into the hallway where Hermione was waiting. "Hermione! Snape's not here, it's a substitute."

"What!" Hermione couldn't believe what she had heard. Snape wasn't teaching? Snape never missed classes. Surely he wouldn't miss one because of her—yet, when she walked in, a woman sat primly in Snape's chair.

"Good afternoon class." That voice was familiar. "I will be your substitute for this week while Professor Snape is away. He had an emergency family affair."

"I didn't know Snape _had_ any family, much less people he cared about," muttered Harry.

"Oh, shush, Harry. What do you know?" Hermione had almost got it.

"This week we will be covering medicinal potions, and—"

"Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione hadn't recognized her without her mediwitch uniform.

"Yes dear?"

"Er, I didn't know we were going to be studying medicinal potions, so I haven't done the reading," Hermione concluded lamely.

"Well that's all right, dear. Professor Snape left in a hurry so he didn't leave me a syllabus. I thought we would take a nice break from your books and learn about some potions that you have taken after your various accidents."

_Snape left in a hurry? And he didn't prepare anything for us to do? This is very unlike him_. Hermione was not quite sure what to make of this new change in Snape.

"Why can't she be our regular teacher?" Ron wondered.

"What, and have Snape be the mediwizard?" Harry sniggered.

Hermione glared at both of them. "You'd think that you two would want to know about some of these seeing as how you both have had your share of time in the hospital wing."

Without the usual stress of Snape's last minute potion tests before break, the term ended rather quietly. Hermione had learned quite a bit from Madame Pomfrey, but although it was a welcome relief from work, it was not the same as having Snape as her teacher. As harsh as he could sometimes be, at least he treated them like adults; Madame Pomfrey treated them like sick 6-year-olds.

Meanwhile, Snape had left Hogwarts early with Malevich, who had calmed down considerably since finding himself in the hospital wing and knowing that he was being sent back home. Nevertheless, his eyes narrowed as he saw who would be in charge of him. As much as he had played the perfect Slytherin to make Snape like him, Snape did not trust him for some reason he did not know—yet Snape did seem familiar somehow.

Snape had felt that Malevich was looking at him, trying to place him, but he did not enlighten him. The time would come when Malevich would learn who he was. For now Snape was content to feed Malevich the Unnamed Potion that he had stowed among the potions Madame Pomfrey had given him to keep Malevich calm. He had planned to return Malevich to his family an empty shell. He wanted the Mr. Malevich to feel the rage of his family, just as his sister had. He wanted their pride and joy, the one sane member of the family in generations, to become less than the worst of them. He wanted to destroy Malevich to avenge his sister.

When he wasn't thinking about Malevich, Snape's thoughts returned to Hermione. He knew her to be a rational girl, one of the few at Hogwarts. She rarely acted without thinking. Her rejection would be absolute. She would not want to see him again. Yet her words returned to him, haunted him. "I could never love you, not even respect you. I _despise_ you!" Hermione was one of the few who might have appreciated his abilities as a wizard. He sighed. Everyone else avoided him. Hermione had not been afraid of him. She had reason to dislike him, he reasoned. He had been very strict with Harry, but it was only for the boy's good. Couldn't he see that? And he had to favor the Slytherins. How would it look if the famed, possible ex-Death Eater started chastising the Slytherins as they deserved? Not that they were true Slytherins. Real Slytherins were more cunning, more ambitious. Many of those in his House were just stupid, vindictive, and mean. A Slytherin should not be that obvious. Yet he had to tolerate it or lose any influence he had over his students.

Snape was left to such thoughts more and more throughout the journey to Russia. As Malevich consumed more potion, he became more and more forgetful. Even for someone who disliked conversation in general, Snape wished that Malevich was a little more responsive just to break the tedium of his own thoughts. He could tell that Malevich was close to losing his identity.

Remembering his sister, Snape mechanically measured out the potion for the young Russian to drink. Yet as he reached for the bottle one night, he noticed a small crystal bottle. The light from his wand reflected through the many-faceted exterior. He stood for some time transfixed by the colors swirling within. Like an opal, or a rainbow contained within water, the greens and golds swirled with the indigo and purple, warmed by the red and orange, with a rosy tinge of pink balanced by a clear blue. An Identity Potion. It was unused, still full of possibility—

Malevich made an indistinct noise and Snape jumped. Woken from his reverie, he shook his head. He knew what he had to do.

Snape arrived at the Malevich Mansion with young Mr. Malevich in tow. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

A suspicious dark head poked out and glanced all around before cracking open the rusty door just wide enough to admit Snape and his charge. A small group of dark-haired people in a dusty hall greeted Snape once his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Aleksei!" cried one, stepping forward. He turned toward her, not recognizing her.

"Madame, I must inform you that Mr. Malevich has suffered an unfortunate accident while at school. He may not be himself for some time. However, I wish to assure you that Hogwarts will do everything to assist you in caring for him."

"You!" A burly man turned on Snape. "What did you do to him? You're like _her_. The one who found us! Why are you here?"

Snape had begun to sweat slightly. "I assure you that I have only brought your youngest relative back to you. Nothing more."

"Hm." The man turned to the dark-haired boy next to Snape. "Aleksei! Aleksei Malevich! Can you hear me? What has he done to you?"

An even, but empty voice echoed through the silence. "I am not Aleksei Malevich."

Shrieks filled the hall, but the voice grew stronger. "I am not Aleksei Malevich."

Snape could feel the anger and tension building in the room, but he was not prepared for the commanding voice that cut through the chaos. "We will begin early. They will be the first!"

There was a momentary pause and then the room burst into flames. Snape had to shield his eyes from the heat of dragon fire emanating from the people in front of him. When he could open his eyes again the hall was cold and empty with a black scorch mark in the middle of the floor.

"The young boy next to him stepped into the center of the mark and said, "I am not Aleksei Malevich. I am Felix Yusupov." The ash at his feet lifted from the floor in a ring and burst into a thousand glittering pieces.

Snape merely looked at him and nodded. He left the boy standing alone, framed by the cold grey light of a Russian winter, protected by the green warmth subtly emanating from him.


	9. An Unexpected Meeting

Even before the first bite of Russian wind could touch his face, Snape had Apparated back to Hogsmeade. It had been impossible to Apparate with Malevich along because of the potions he had been taking. Now he needed to report to Dumbledore immediately.

"Ah, Severus. I trust you have completed your mission?" Dumbledore's clear eyes rested on Snape's pensive form.

"Of course, Headmaster."

"How did his family receive him."

"They were—his family was dead. It looked as if there had been a fire."

"I see. And you left him there alone? I'm surprised, Severus." Dumbledore's gaze was penetrating.

"During our journey Malevich underwent a remarkable transformation. He had quite recovered when we arrived and seemed able to take care of himself. Apparently there was little love between his family and himself."

"Love, Severus? The Maleviches were insane. They were incapable of love. Yet, I think I understand. Thank you Severus."

_Dumbledore seems to know everything_ thought Snape. _But does he know how I feel about Hermione?_ "Headmaster, I would prefer if this matter stayed between us."

"Of course, Severus," replied Dumbledore, with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Snape returned to his office. He knew that he should not spend his Christmas in the castle: it held too many memories for him. Yet—she had never been to his office; it couldn't hurt to stay here. It's not as if being in Spinner's End would be any more pleasant, but somehow merely being in the castle reminded him of her.

He sniffed the air. With his Potions-trained nose, he could almost smell her, the honey-ginger of her hair, so fresh, then the more subtle, darker smell of her body, an rose in full bloom mixed with the spiciness of cinnamon. The scent excited him while it lulled him. He reached into the empty air, imaging the touch of her silky curls against his long fingers.

He opened his eyes to see only blackness. She was not his. She would never be his. He would have to reconcile himself with that fact.

The next morning Dumbledore was in his office when he felt someone approach his office. Even before the knock, Dumbledore said, "You may enter." He looked up to see a small figure with bushy hair in front of him

"Miss Granger! Of all the people I was expecting this morning, you were not among them." Dumbledore had to confess some surprise. He knew Hermione had stayed in the castle over the holiday. She had said that she it would be quieter and more restful here than with either her own parents or with the Weasleys. He saw that it had not helped: there were still deep shadows under her eyes. He rather feared that the isolation was hurting Hermione. He had resolved to ask Molly Weasley to bring Harry and Ron back to the castle early to be with Hermione a few days ago. He estimated that they should be arriving that morning.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Professor, but I need to talk to you."

Dumbledore, always willing to be of assistance, assured her that he was all not occupied.

"It's about Malevich, sir. Why did you allow him to come to Hogwarts?"

"Miss Granger, if this is in reference to Mr. Malevich's mental condition, I assure you that I was fully aware. I had rather hoped that under the influence of people exactly like you, he would improve."

Hermione looked up in wonder.

"You see, Miss Granger, I have long known that Mr. Malevich has the appearance of being a good person. Unforunately, he has an unpleasant reputation at Durmstrang, but I thought he would be able to reform himself at a school like Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded. "But he couldn't."

"That depends on how you look at it, Miss Granger. Perhaps not here, but I can assure you that Mr. Malevich has become a new person since he returned home. Neither he nor his family will threaten anyone again."

Catching on quickly, Hermione said, "The family emergency Snape had to go to wasn't his own, was it? He took Malevich back to his family."

"_Professor_ Snape. And as to that, Miss Granger, I cannot say. What Professor Snape chooses to do with his personal time is his own affair. In any case, he has probably returned to his home for the holidays."

Hermione stood up suddenly. "Thank you, Professor. I feel much better now." Indeed she looked better. The ghostly pallor had disappeared from her skin. She still looked thin and pale, but she stood upright, as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you. Good day." Dumbledore knew that Hermione would want to go to Snape and confront him with the details of the story, but Snape probably had returned to Spinner's End by now. He had arrived back last night, but he had had plenty of time to Apparate out of Hogsmeade. Dumbledore knew that the castle held little attraction for Snape during the holidays.

Hermione flew out of Dumbledore's office. Even if Snape wasn't in Hogwarts, she had plenty to think over. In fact, it was probably better that he wasn't; she still wasn't sure how he would react to her, much less the fact that she had stayed at Hogwarts during the holidays.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she barely heard her name being called.

"Hermione! Hermione!" It barely registered.

"Oi, Hermione!" _That_ she recognized.

"Ron?" She turned around and saw her best friends behind her. "Harry? What are you two doing here?"

"Dumbledore wrote to Mum, asking us to come back early. He said that you were lonely."

To be honest, Hermione had felt a little lonely. She hadn't been up for the noise of The Burrow or the ceaseless questions of her parents, but that hadn't meant that she wanted to be alone. She had missed her friends.

As they walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione began to tell them of her meeting with Dumbledore. No sooner had they rounded the corner than they came face to face with Snape.

Hermione turned white. The faintest blush could be found on Snape's cheeks.

He recovered first. "Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

Hermione could barely speak. "Good morning Professor." The other two looked on in disgust.

"I am surprised to see you three at Hogwarts over Christmas. I would have thought you would have been at the Burrow." Snape was unusually pleasant.

"We—I stayed to take advantage of the library to study. Harry and Ron are keeping me company. I thought there would be fewer distractions here." Hermione struggled to lift her eyes to Snape.

"I see. Well, I hope that you enjoy the rest of your break. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, ensure that Miss Granger does not make herself sick again. Happy Christmas." Snape nodded to them and continued down the corridor.

"Blimey, that was weird. What's gotten into Snape?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. D'you think he actually enjoys the holidays?" Harry didn't know what to say.

Hermione remained silent. He had never called her friends Mr. Potter or Mr. Weasley before. It had always been "Potter" or "Weasley" at least, if not in a thoroughly disgust, angry, or condescending tone. Could he have actually listened to her that night? Were these changes out of respect, perhaps even love for her?


	10. Sanity

Hermione did not see Snape throughout the rest of the holidays. She did not know whether he was in the castle, but she could not face him. He had certainly seemed embarrassed at finding her in the corridor. He probably wanted to see her as little as possible.

The other students returned after their holidays, and classes resumed. Hermione could not avoid seeing Snape any longer. She entered the Potions classroom with a bit of apprehension and sat at the back. Madam Pomfrey had kindly moved her to the back, along with Harry and Hermione, so that Hermione would be able to work in peace.

Snape made no comment about the new seating arrangement. He merely said, "I trust you have all learned your lesson from last term. You may now return to your preferred lab arrangement."

Neville Longbottom rejoined them at the back table where he had been before. As everyone else moved around, the trio gleaned that it was assumed that Snape did not want to make Malfoy, who had returned, sit in the front desk with Hermione.

"I wish my family could influence Snape like that. So much for being a pureblood." Neville was miserable as usual—well, it _was_ Potions, after all.

Yet, Snape left the back table alone. Neville, when not bullied by Snape, could scrape together a passable potion. This was not to say that Snape made no comments, but he corrected instead of criticized. Even though his demeanor had not changed, he seemed to want to pass his students instead of fail him.

"D'you think someone slipped him a Cheerfulness Potion over the holiday? Not that it worked bloody well, but it's still an improvement. Wish I'd thought of it years ago." Ron was hopeful.

"Nah. Snape's _Potions_ Master. He would have noticed. Still, something's different about him," replied Harry. "What do you think Hermione?"

"I think that it's about time you gave him a chance. He's not the evil git you always thought he was."

"That doesn't mean he's a nice man, Hermione." Harry wouldn't let his prejudices go.

Hermione sighed. "Let's go to dinner.

Harry and Ron ended up in detention in the next Potions class. They had tried to test the limits of the new Snape and had melted their cauldron. _Boys_, thought Hermione. _Never satisfied with what they have_. She couldn't blame Snape for giving them detention.

After dinner, Hermione accompanied her friends to the dungeons for their detention. They were in the middle of an argument about the changes they noticed in Malfoy since his return.

"He actually seems more studious to me," commented Hermione.

"That's because he's studying Dark spells!" Harry protested.

"At least he's not showing his ugly face around as much," said Ron rather optimistically.

"I'd rather be able to see him and know what he's up to," muttered Harry.

"You don't know that he's up to anything, Harry," Hermione shot back.

"Since when are you on his side Hermione? First Snape, now Malfoy. I'm starting to think—" Harry was interrupted by their arrival in the dungeons.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. How kind of you to show up for detention. Unfortunately, you're late. You will stay behind to make up the lost time." Snape's voice loomed out of his office. "Begin by cleaning out the jars on the floor."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Hermione gave him an _It's-only-fair-besides-he's-not-an-evil-git_ look.

"Miss Granger, I need to have a word with you about accompanying your friends to detention. Come into my office." Hermione had no choice but to follow Snape.

Harry and Ron both sent her looks of pity before they started on the jars.

Inside the office, Snape motioned for her to sit down.

"Wait, sir, I want to thank you for what you did for Malevich."

Snape looked at her in surprise. "Dumbledore didn't tell you—"

"No sir. He didn't tell me anything specific, but I gathered from what he said that you had replaced his Identity. Thank you for saving his life." Hermione looked at him earnestly.

"I didn't do it for him, and I didn't do it for Hogwarts. I did it for you. Even though I had comprehended your feelings perfectly well before the holiday, I couldn't help but remember your remarks about being insensitive." Snape's tone was very short, but Hermione could tell that he was nervous. Remembering Dumbledore's last comment, he said, "I think I might have been truly insane before. I have had to shut out the world for so long just to stay alive I forgot how to—how to—" Snape couldn't finish.

"How to love." Hermione's clear brown eyes lifted and met his.

Snape couldn't bear to look at Hermione, knowing that it was she who had wrought this change within him, even if she despised him still. He broke the connection and took a deep breath. "Miss Granger, I still love you. No matter what you say or do will change that, but if you still feel the same way you did, you will not suffer another word on this matter."

Hemione caught her breath. He still loved her? In as short a time as possible Hermione gave Snape to understand that over the holidays her feelings had undergone such a material change that she found the same sentiments quite agreeable.

They looked at each other and understood completely.


	11. Acceptance

"Snape is such a slimy git. Each of those jars took ten washings to make them clean, and there were a hundred of them," whined Ron.

"I told you he hadn't changed," said Harry darkly.

Hermione looked at her friends. Would they ever understand?

"I can't believe he gave you detention Hermione, just for coming with us. It's not like you made us late," Ron continued.

"Well, he can't know that, Ron," answered Hermione. "But it was something only Snape would do." That was true enough, even if Hermione meant it in a way her friends didn't realize.

When Hermione went to serve her detention, Harry and Ron went with her.

"You don't need to do this, guys. I'll be just fine."

"Hermione, don't argue. We're coming with you, just to prove to Snape that he can't break us apart." Harry was firm.

Snape looked at the trio as they arrived. "Hmmm. I thought you would have learned from Miss Granger's example yesterday. Nonetheless, _she_ is not late. You have 5 seconds to leave my sight or it's double detention on Saturday."

Harry and Ron were gone before Snape could finish his sentence.

Snape sighed as he watched them dash around the corner and out of sight. "You're going to have to tell them soon, love. The longer they have, the more likely they will be to accept us."

Hermione, too, had watched them disappear from view. "I know, but it is difficult. You know that Harry has hated you since he arrived at Hogwarts. He cannot comprehend that you might be anything more than you seemed then. Still, you're right. I will tell them."

Snape turned to face Hermione. "You may have something else to tell them." He pulled a small box out of his pocket, opened it, and turned it to face Hermione. He revealed a diamond ring set in rose gold, surrounded by two deep emeralds against a black velvet background. Instead of the traditional setting, Snape had managed to wind the gold around the stones.

Hermione gasped as he set it on her finger. "It is beautiful." She turned it in the light, admiring it. "Let me guess, rose gold for Gryffindor, emeralds for Slytherin, and one diamond for the future."

The wonder and respect in Snape's eyes multiplied. "You read my mind," he whispered.

"YOU WHAT!" Harry roared in anger.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it's true. I love him," Hermione said simply.

"No! I refuse to believe it." Ron stated. "He's cast a spell on you, a—a potion! That's it! He used an Unnamed Potion on you, and then replaced you with an Identity that he loved once."

"As clever as that sounds, Ron, you're wrong. You've paid attention more in Potions, but not completely. You can't use an Identity Potion until the person has forgotten his or name. Ask me my name."

"Fine. What is your name."

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"But Hermione, are you sure? How long have you loved him?" Harry's eyes were flaming, but he had managed to get himself under control.

"I suppose I realized it after he took Malevich back to Russia. It was the longest period of my life, not knowing where he was," Hermione reminisced.

"Hermione, you know we would never try to interfere with your life like this, but we just want to make sure you will be happy," said Harry, while Ron looked darkly away. "You're the smartest girl in this class, maybe ever at Hogwarts. If you're sure, you won't be wrong."

"I am, Harry." Turning to Ron, she spoke gently. "Ron, I know you've liked me for a long time, but it wasn't meant to be. You were so focused on what might have been that you haven't even noticed that Parvati has been following you around for months and moping around the common room."

"She has?" Ron brightened considerable at the prospect. He loved Hermione, but he was her friend, first and foremost, and wouldn't do anything to ruin that.

"Yes, she has. If you would just open your eyes, _honestly_." Hermione was teasing Ron just a little bit.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Harry, followed by Ron, got up and gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione looked as if she were about to cry, not from sadness, but from happiness. She knew that this was not the end of her trio: both Harry and Snape had come to accept each other, Ron would follow Harry anywhere.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Hermione returned to Snape. No longer did she need an excuse to visit him, but she was eager to know how his meeting had gone.

Snape had accepted the tremendously difficult task of informing Professor Dumbledore of the engagement. He knew that Dumbledore was a firm believer in love, loved Hermione, loved himself (he could recognize that now), but he wasn't sure how Dumbledore would treat the love between them.

At first, Dumbledore had been flabbergasted. He knew that a change had come over Snape, had thought that it was love, but he had had no idea that its object was Hermione. However, Snape did not shield his mind using Occlumency, and Dumbledore could see with the briefest glance of Legilimency that Snape had been telling the truth. He had given his consent, provided that they keep the relationship private until Hermione had left Hogwarts.

Upon hearing this, Hermione ran to Snape. He caught her up in his arms, tilting her face up to meet his. The kiss tasted dark, yet it felt light, almost delicate. There was a sharpness, not of bitterness, but rather of knowledge. Hermione explored the kiss, finding all its secrets, knowing that it was real. It was the future. It was hers. Smiling inwardly she thought, _Hermione Jane Granger, no, Hermione Jane Snape. But it should have been Elizabeth. After all, I had Lizzy's story, not Jane's. Hmm, it wasn't a Muggle story then--_ Her thoughts flew back to _Pride and Prejudice_. _There's more than one way to become a new person. Maybe I'll just be Hermione Elizabeth Snape. _


	12. Alternate Ending

A/N For those who were looking for a bit more action.

Upon hearing this, Hermione ran to Snape. He caught her up in his arms, tilting her face up to meet his. The kiss tasted dark, yet it felt light, almost delicate. There was a sharpness, not of bitterness, but rather of knowledge. Hermione explored the kiss, finding all its secrets, knowing that it was real.

Snape kissed her back, fiercely. He thrust his tongue into Hermione's waiting mouth. She tasted so sweet, but she had an inner fire that drove her. It almost frightened him, it excited him. Still kissing her, Snape picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He started to pull away, but Hermione's hands moved and pulled him back down.

Her breath was hot, full of confidence. They discarded their respective robes. Hermione began to undo the buttons on Snape's shirt and slid it off him. She lightly touched his body, tracing her fingers down the muscles she felt.

Snape could no longer stand the touch of his skin against her clothes. He needed to feel her too. Loosening her school shirt, he lifted it over her head, and there she lay. Her skin was creamy, slightly flushed from the heat of excitement, but soft and smooth. The touch of her breats against his chest electrified him.

His head moved down, kissing her the entire way. He began to kiss and nibble at her breasts, circling the pointed nipples with his tongue.

Hermione moaned and moved against him. She, too, was searching. Her hands had moved from his torso, down, slowly, a little further. Snape did not know if she dared—but then, as if sensing his hesitation, Hermione took control. She felt the hardness in his pants, wondered at its size.

Determined not to let Hermione beat him again, Snape slid her skirt off. Before either of them knew what had happened they were naked.

Snape traced a line from her perfect lips down, down, and touched her. His light touch was more gentle than Hermione had expected, more than she could bear. He was tracing little circles on the outside, slowly moving towards the center.

He slipped one long finger inside of her, feeling, rather than hearing Hermione gasp. He opened her up a little more and put a second finger inside. Slowly he began moving them inside of her, a little faster, a little faster. He did not intend to bring her t fulfillment just yet, just prepare her.

Hermione was trembling. She wanted it, she wanted him, what he could give her. She gripped his back, trying to pull him closer. Just when she thought she was ready, the finger pulled back out.

She was momentarily disappointed, until she felt Snape himself enter her. She felt a little pain as he stretched to accommodate him, but she wanted all of him inside her. As he began to move against her, she responded. He was pumping himself in and out, hard. Hermione felt each thrust hit the right spots.

She began to lose control, tossing her hair wildly about her. The silky brown curls against his skin drove Snape further into her.

Finally Hermione was unable to withstand it any longer, but she felt Snape was almost ready too. As one they made the last move until—simultaneous orgasm.

The ecstasy, the pleasure that washed over them was exquisite in waves. They both wanted it to go on and on. Slowly it subsided, leaving them with a feeling of contentment.

Curled up within Snape's long arm, Hermione smiled inwardly and thought, _Hermione Jane Granger, no, Hermione Jane Snape. But it should have been Elizabeth. After all, I had Lizzy's story, not Jane's. Hmm, it wasn't a Muggle story then--_ Her thoughts flew back to _Pride and Prejudice_. _There's more than one way to become a new person. Maybe I'll just be Hermione Elizabeth Snape. _


End file.
